


How Long?

by Jay_Min



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, eren’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Min/pseuds/Jay_Min
Summary: It’s been 60 weeks since Eren last seen Mikasa, so he walks till he finds her.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	How Long?

How long has it been?

60 weeks?

I lost count, it’s been a long time since I last seen Mikasa.

I kept walking.

Just hoping to find her.

“Mikasa!” I cried out, “Please come home!”

They said she was here last time, I think... I picked up my bag, and kept walking.

My face was getting out of hand, my beard was a mess, including my hair.

How long has it been since I took a shower?

I don’t know.

How long has it been since I last seen my mom?

I forgot.

I smiled a bit, while chuckling, and then let out a sigh, “I miss you so much...”

My jacket was starting to get torn up, I can feel the cold start getting to me.

That reminds me.

I looked around my surroundings, and seen a little place to stay.

A bit cold in here.

But warmer than staying out there.

I...

Why am I walking so far?

I don’t know.

I hear someone giggling, it was hers!

I instantly grabbed everything and ran to the familiar giggling.

I see her!

It was her, Mikasa!

She started running off, as if she was playing a game of tag with me, so I chased.

I smiled so big, I finally got to see her after 60 weeks. She started to run off to an empty field, still giggling while she ran.

And then she stopped and turned around to look at me, cupping my cheek, planting a kiss against my lips.

“Eren... It’s time to move on.” She said, as she began to fade away.

And there was a tombstone.

It was hers.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Daughter, niece, granddaughter and lover.

1975-1999

“O-oh... This was where we met...” I said while trying not to breakdown.

But I broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit inspired off of ‘Since I saw Vienna’ from Wilbur Soot, and decided to make this, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
